Mario and Powerpuff Girls Z: New Townsville Adventures
by blee7442
Summary: Mario,and his friends are transported to New Townsville. Now a new threat for the entire universe has emerged,and Mario,and Luigi join forces with the Powerpuff Girls Z,and more members to save the universe. I don't own anything in this story,but the plot. Everything else belongs to their owners.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm ready to try again on this crossover. I don't have the same amount I had last time, so I'll do my best on this one. I hope you guys sill like it. Let's get started.**

**Prologue:The Mario Bros arrive in New Townsville.**

Narrator:Each world has some time of peace, but it gets interrupted every once in awhile by creatures who want to rule that planet, but there is hope for each planet to save his or her world. On two planets there are two groups of heroes. On a planet known as the Mushroom Kingdom. The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom known as Princess Peach, has Bednar getting kidnapped by a creature who calls himself, the King of Koopas, Bowser. But, a red plumber, and a green plumber along with their friends have been foiling Bowser's plans, and rescued Princess Peach. The red plumber's name was Mario. The green plumber was his brother, Luigi. They were known as the Super Mario Bros. Lately, They along with their friends, stopped Bowser from ruling the Sprixie Kingdom. On another planet known as Earth, on a city called New Townsville. There were three teenage girls known as The Powerpuff Girls Z. They've battled monsters that were filled with Black Z-Ray energy. Lately, there wasn't a lot of trouble since the girls defeated a powerful being known as Him. Both groups have faced many challenges, and powerful threats. Now a powerful threat is about to appear, and it will require both groups to join forces to save the universe.

**At The Mushroom Kingdom.**

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, a green dinosaur creature with a saddle named Yoshi, and a small human with red dots on his hat, blue shirt, and brown shoes named Toad, were taking a walk.

"It sure is a wonderful day for a walk."Peach said.

"It sure is."Mario said.

Suddenly, they hear a strange noise, and start to look around.

"What was that noise?"Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good."Mario said.

A portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and Mario, and the others were being dragged in, but they held on. Unfortunately, one by one, Toad got sucked in, andsend then Yoshi, then Peach.

"Peach! Yoshi! Toad!"Mario yelled.

"Mario!"Luigi yelled as he got pulled, but Mario got pulled in as well

**In New Townsville.**

It was very peaceful in the city. There's been a few incidents once in a while, but not too major. However, something happened. Two mysterious things landed in a park, but luckily nobody was at the park.

**At a Park.**

Mario got up from his landing, and looks around his surroundings.

'What is this place?' Mario said in thought.

However, his stopped thinking as soon as he heard a groan close by. He turned around to see Luigi.

"Luigi. Are you alright?"Mario asked him.

"Yeah. Where is the place?"Luigi asked.

"I'm not sure."Mario replied.

However, they heard a laugh.

"You're in New Townsville."A mysterious voice said as the two look to see a strange monkey in a purple cape covering his body, but his face. His face was green. His helmet was white with purple stripes.

**Preview Luigi narrating: After my brother Mario, and I are confronted by this weird monkey who calls himself Mojo. He attempted to tell us that he was trying to protect New Townsville, but gets foiled by three girls known as the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, those girls arrive, and tell us he's lying, but Mojo accidentally revealed that he was trying to trick us into fighting the girls for him, and now me, my bro, and the girls prepare for a fight against Mojo, but one of us gets a strange power. Who is it, and what kind of power was it? Find out in: Chapter 1: The Mario Bros meet The Powerpuff Girls Z.**

**Author's Note:What did you guys think of this prologue. I know it's short, but I wanted to get this started. I hope you guys will like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm glad a few of you liked my prologue, and I'm going to try and finish this as good as I can.**

**Disclaimer:I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Mario Bros meet The Powerpuff Girls Z**

**At the Park.**

Mario and Luigi look at the monkey that they were confronted by.

"New Townsville?"Luigi asked.

"Yes. You are in another dimension. I saw you two crash land here, and I thought I could use your help,

'I have a bad feeling about this guy.'Mario thought.

"Listen very carefully. My name is Mojo Jojo. I'm a protector of New Townsville, but my plans are always foiled by three teenage girls who call themselves The Powerpuff Girls Z. I need your help to defeat them in order to save New Townsville. Can you help? We need you!

Mario wasn't 100% convinced about his tale.

"I'm not sure about your story."Mario said.

"That's because he's lying to you both!"Another voice said and they turn to see Three Powerpuff Girls Z.

"The Powerpuff Girls!"Mojo said.

"Mojo's not a hero, he's one of three villains who tries to take over New Townsville."Blossom said.

"No, you're the ones who keep foiling my plans about saving New Townsville. Like when I was about to trick them into.."Mojo started to say, and then he covered his mouth.

"I knew it!"Mario said.

"You didn't believe me?"Mojo asked.

"How did you know he was lying Mario?"Luigi asked.

"If he was telling the truth, then shouldn't the city be in ruins or something?"Mario asked.

"Oh yeah. You're right."Luigi said.

"You won't stop me this time!"Mojo said as three tentacles appear out of nowhere and grabs the girls. He gets on a new machine.

"Mario!"Luigi said, and he whispered his idea to Mario.

"Good idea Luigi."Mario said.

This girls were being choked to death.

"It's the end of you three."Mojo said.

Mario tossed Luigi into the air, and he charged up an attack.

"Huh?"Mojo asked.

"Green Missile Attack!"Luigi said and he launched himself like a missile at Mojo's robot. The impact was strong enough to free the girls, but Luigi landed head first onto the ground. Mario managed to get him out, before Mojo could squish them.

"You both will pay for that!"Mojo said.

He fires a missile, but Mario takes it out with his fireball.

"Spinning Yo-yo."Blossom said as she fires her yo-yo at Mojo, and he gets hit by it.

"Thunder Blast!"Luigi said as he fires an electric attack at Mojo.

Mojo gets hit by both attacks.

"Bubbles Champagne."Bubbles said as she fires her attack.

"Sonic Swing."Buttercup said as she fires her attack.

Mojo gets hit by both attacks again, but this time, a red star falls out of the machine.

"No!"Mojo said as he sees the star.

Mario jumps to grab it, and the star glows as he's close to it. Then when he touches it, a big bright light appeared, and everyone was shocked at they were seeing.

"Mario!"Luigi yelled in shock.

The glow disappeared, and Mario now had Black and Red color scheme.

"Big deal! That color scheme doesn't mean anything!"Mojo said as he fired a big blast, and Mario had no time to block. Mojo was grinning. Luigi, and the Girls were shocked.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Lab.**

Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi were watching the whole thing. They suddenly got surprised at what they see.

* * *

**Back at the park.**

Luigi, The Girls, and Mojo are shocked at this as well. The smoke clears to see Mario, but he wasn't affected.

"That attack had no affect?!"Luigi asked in shocked.

Three girls' belt flashed and Blossom picked it to see Professor Utonium, and the others.

"Girls. His energy is a lot higher then both Mojo, and all three of your energies combined."Poochi said.

"What!"Buttercup said in shock.

"Time to end This."Mario said, and he charges a big Fireball. "Mega Fireball!"Mario said as he launches it, and it does big damage to the machine, and it explodes.

"I'll be baaaaaaaaccccckkk!"Mojo said as he's sent flying.

Mario returns to normal, and the star lands on Mario's hand.

"What was that Mario?"Luigi asked.

"Beats me."Mario said.

"Come with us. A friend of yours is at the lab, and she says she knows what it is."Blossom said.

The two nod, and switch to their cape forms, and the five heroes fly toward the lab.

* * *

**Preview: Mario narrating: First off, we learn about what the item I used is, and what it's powers are, but The Girls' enemies, The Rowdyruff Boys Z are causing mischief, The girls decide to fight them, meanwhile, Luigi and I have to fight Mojo once again, but this time we've got back-up, and one of them has another star. Who is it, and can we win our battles? Find out in:A mysterious new power.**

* * *

**Author's Note:What did you guys think of this one? I hope you liked it. I hope you'll like the next chapter. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter of this crossover. Now, I will introduce the item that was used in the last chapter. Also, there will be two fan characters, and they belong to my friend, The Cat Whispurrer. Anyway, I hope you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the plot. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:A Mysterious New Power.**

**At the Townsville Lab.**

Mario, Luigi, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup returned to the lab after defeating Mojo once again. Mario, and Luigi introduced the girls to Leach, Yoshi, and Toad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."Bubbles said.

"Same here."Peach said.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then returned to their normal forms.

"My name is Momoko, and I go by Blossom in my alternate form."Momoko said.

"My name is Miyako, and I go by Bubbles in my alternate form.."Miyako said.

"My name is Kaoru, and I go by Buttercup in my alternate form."Kaoru said.

"It's nice to meet your real identities, but it may take us awhile to get use of things here."Mario said.

A man in a lab coat approached them.

"My name is Professor Utonium, and this is my son, Ken."Utonium said as he introduced him, and Ken to Mario, and Luigi.

"This is our dog, Poochi."Ken said as he introduced his dog.

"Nice to meet you guys."The dog said. Mario, and Luigi weren't startled about this at all.

"Huh? How come you're not surprised about this?"Momoko asked.

"It's because of me."Yoshi said, and that startled the girls.

"Did that dinosaur talk?"Kaoru asked in shock.

"Yeah. Yoshi is from my dimension, and you may get a lot of surprises."Mario said.

"Hey. I think we still have one question left to answer, and that's the star that Mario used to defeat Mojo earlier.

A few flashback images of Mario getting the star, and his transformation, and about nit taking damage from Mojo, and firing a blast to destroy the robot.

"Well, that power was very powerful, because Mario's power was higher than Mojo, The Girls, and Him."Ken said.

"Him?"Luigi asked.

"He's a powerful demon that created all the monsters in New Townsville. Mojo is one example."Ken explained.

"But the girls defeated him a year ago."The Professor said.

"But, back to the star."Ken said as he took the star, and scanned it. Everyone in the lab was surprised to see the results.

"Wow. That power is incredible."Luigi said.

Peach then realized something.

"Wait. I remember that star. That's a Special Star."Peach said.

"Special Star?"Kaoru asked.

"A Special Star is an incredible item. The user's attacks, are stronger, and they are very powerful than normal attacks. The user also has the ability to switch to different forms depending on what power up do you have with you."Peach said.

"Wow."Luigi said.

"Is there a number of Special Stars?"Ken asked.

"Yeah. There are a total of Fourteen stars."Peach said.

"FOURTEEN?!"Everyone, but Peach yelled in shock.

"Yes, but not everyone can use a Special Star's power. You will be determined if you are chosen or not if the star glows when you approach it."Peach said.

"You mean like, how it did to Mario when he tried to reach it?"Miyako asked.

"Yeah, but there is a price for those who aren't one of the chosen."Peach started to say, and that got everyone's attention."You'll wind up losing most of your power, and collapse."Peach said, and everyone didn't like that.

"Guess, that means we better be careful."Luigi said.

"Peach. Do you know how I'm supposed to tap into the star's power?"Mario asked.

"Sure. All you have to do is hold your hand above you like this, and say Special Star, and then you hold it in front of you like thus, and finish saying, Power up, and that's how you'll be able to do it."Peach said as she demonstrated how to tap into the star's power.

**The next day.**

Luigi was taking a walk in the city.

'This city seems peaceful whenever it's not being attacked.'Luigi thought.

However, something was about to happen.

"Stinky Sock boomerang."A male voice said, and Luigi dodged the boomerang both times. He looked to see three boys.

"Who are you three?"Luigi asked.

"My name is Brick. The blonde one next to me is Boomer, and the black one on the other side of me is Butch."The red haired boy said.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys Z."The three boys said at once.

'Hmm. I bet they're another one of the Powerpuff Girls' enemies.'Luigi thought.

"We saw you and your friend help those girls yesterday."Boomer said.

"But we would like you both to join our team so we can beat those girls."Brick said.

"Like that's going to happen!"Luigi said.

"You won't join us?! Then you're now our enemies."Brick said. "Spitball Shot."Brick said as he fired his attack, but Luigi dodged. He turned on his communicator on his hand.

"Guys. I may need some help over here."Luigi said.

"What is it Luigi?"Momoko asked.

"I'm being attacked by a group known as The Rowdyruff Boys Z."Luigi said as he dodged another attack.

"Those three again?!"Kaoru said.

"Mario, Luigi, Girls. We got a bigger problem. Mojo is attacking again."The professor said.

"Girls. You three head over to Luigi's direction, and handle those three. Luigi, and I will handle Mojo."Mario said.

"Right."Momoko said.

She, Miyako, and Kaoru got to an alley, and thankfully, nobody was looking.

"Blossom."Momoko said as she transformed.

"Bubbles."Miyako said as she transformed.

"Buttercup."Kaoru said as she transformed.

"Powerpuff Girls Z."The trio said as they do their group pose.

The three fly out.

Luigi dodged another attack from the boys.

"Are you going to fight at all?"Brick asked.

"You three won't be fighting him!"A girl voice said and it was Buttercup as she, Blossom, and Bubbles arrive at the scene.

"The Powerpuff Girls?!"Brick asked.

"Luigi. Go find Mojo. That's where Mario is headed toward."Blossom told him.

"Right!"Luigi said, and he swapped to his Cape form, and left the area.

Both groups then charged toward each other.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in New Townsville.**

Mojo was causing trouble in a new robot.

"This plan is great. With, the Rowdyruff Boys keeping them busy, nobody can stop Mojo from taking over the world."Mojo said.

"That's what you think Mojo!"a voice said, and he turned to see Mario.

"You! You may have beaten me yesterday, but this time. Mojo is ready."Mojo said.

"Mario!"Another voice said, and he saw Luigi as he landed next to him.

"So, what you're smelly friend showed up. You'll still lose!"Mojo said.

"First of all, I'm his brother. Second, we won't let that happen!"Luigi said.

"We'll see about that. Attack!"Mojo said.

They were expecting the robot to attack, but surprisingly, it doesn't do anything. However, Luigi noticed something from the shadows, and something was headed for them.

"Mario. Look out!"Luigi said as he pushed Mario out of the way, but only for him to get attacked.

"Luigi!"Mario said, and he dodged an attack from another robot, but he was hit by an unexpected attack. Mario, and Luigi dodged another attack, and they were surprised at what they saw.

"Robot versions of the Powerpuff Girls?!"Mario and Luigi said in shock.

"Yes. Didn't see that coming did you?"Mojo said as a robot version of Bubbles appeared, and the three grouped.

**At the lab.**

Professor Utonium, Ken, Poochi, Peach, Yoshi, and Toad saw this.

"Uh oh. This could be trouble for those two."Ken said.

"You're right Ken. Mario, and Luigi don't know all of the Girls' attacks, so it won't be an easy fight until the girls get done with their fight."Utonium said.

**Back at the battle.**

Mario and Luigi got in fighting stances. The robot version of Buttercup started to attack, but Luigi blocked the attack with his hammer. The robot version of Blossom started to fire her yo-yo, but Mario dodges it. Luigi continues to block all of Robot Buttercup's attack. Mario fires a few fireballs while dodging all of Robot Blossom's attacks. It went on like that for awhile until Robot Bubbles fired an attack, and both Mario, and Luigi got caught in it. Then Robot Blossom, and Robot Buttercup fired their attacks, and both Mario and Luigi got hit by them. Robot Bubbles fired her attack again, and Mario, and Luigi got caught in it, but.

"Bursting Bubble popper."A voice said as all the bubbles were popped, and Mario and Luigi dodged another attack. They look at the source of the attack, and it was someone with a crown, wearing a purple dress similar to the girls'

"And you are?"Mario asked.

"You?!"Mojo said.

"My name is Duchess. I'm here to help you two deal with these robots."She said as she turned toward them.

"That won't matter. Get her!"Mojo ordered, and Robot Buttercup started to spin around in a circle with her hammer, but Duchess pulled out a star, and it converted to a hammer. Mario, and Luigi were surprised about that. She sent a tornado toward the robot, and it sent her flying. Robot Bubbles fired her attack, but.

"Bursting Bubbles popper."Duchess said as she fired her attack at all the bubbles.

Robot Blossom fired her yo-yo at her, but.

"Nega Yo-Yo."Duchess said as she fired a bigger yo-yo at her.

"Wow. Look at her go."Luigi said.

"She seems to have the same attacks the girls go."Mario said.

"You smelly humans haven't won yet!"Mojo said.

The robots were about to when, suddenly.

"Sonic Blast!"A female voice said as a powerful wave of Sonic energy hits the three robots.

Mario, Luigi, Duchess, and Mojo turned to see a white haired girl with white eyes wearing a uniform similar to the girls' uniforms.

"Another Powerpuff Girl?"Mojo asked in surprise. "That won't matter. Get her!"Mojo ordered the robots, and when they were about to attack.

"Crescent Blade!"A male voice said as a blade of energy sliced through the robots, and they were destroyed.

"My Robot Powerpuff Girls!"Mojo yelled aloud.

A male with black hair, and onyx eyes was in front of the white girl.

"Another one?"Luigi asked.

"He's another powerpuff alright. Who are you guys?"Mario said and asked.

"My name is Blade, and the girl behind me is my sister, Bell."The black haired guy introduced him, and his sister to Mario, Luigi, and Duchess.

"You fools haven't won yet!"Mojo said as he begins to attack, but everyone dodged.

"We'll see about that Mojo."Mario said as he pulls out a Red Special Star."Special Star. Power up!"Mario said as he transforms into his red and black color scheme.

"So that's how it works."Blade said as he pulls out a yellow one."Special Star. Power up!"Blade said as he transformed into a black and gold color scheme.

Mojo fires missiles at the group.

"Fireball Homing shots!"Mario said as he launched a fireball, and it splits up into multiple fireballs, and hits all the missiles.

"Thunder Blast!"Luigi said as he fired electricity at Mojo, and it stunned him.

"Sonic Blast!"Bell said as she clashes two tambourines to form a powerful sonic wave to vibrate the machine.

"Time to finish this Mojo!"Mario said as he charges up an attack.

"Morbucks Supercharge."Duchess said as she charges up an attack.

"Get ready. Supercharged Mega Blaster!"Duchess said as she fires a blast from her belt.

"Mega Fireball!"Mario said as he launches a huge fireball at him.

Both attacks hit the machine at the same time, and Mojo's machine took a lot of damage.

"Crescent Blade!"Blade said as he sends a blade of energy through the robot, and it explodes.

"I'll get you for thisssss!"Mojo said as he was sent flying.

Mario, and Blade transformed out of their Star forms.

The girls headed for them after their battle with the Rowdyruff Boys, however, there was one person they didn't like to see.

"Thanks for helping us defeating Mojo again guys."Mario told Duchess, Blade, and Bell.

"It's our pleasure."Blade said.

"No problem. I'm gone now. Let me know if you need my help."Duchess said, and she left the area.

"Is she our ally?"Buttercup asked.

"I think so."Bubbles said.

"Mario."Blossom said, and Mario turned to see them."What happened?"Blossom asked

Mario filled the girls in on what happened.

"What?!"The girls said in shock after hearing about their robot doppelgangers.

"That's true."Mario said.

"Guess, Mojo must've been trying harder to beat us."Bubbles said.

"Yeah."Luigi said.

"Come on. Let's get to the lab. We can do some more explanation there."Blossom said.

"Alright. Lead the way."Blade said, and Mario, Luigi, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blade, and Bell returned to the lab.

**At the Lab.**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup showed Blade and Bell how to return to normal, and everyone introduced themselves to Blade and Bell.

"My name is Luke, and this is my sister, Amy."Luke said as he introduced him, and Amy to the others.

"Nice to meet you."Momoko said.

"You two."Amy said.

However, Momoko caught Luke's attention.

"So, would you two join our team?"Luigi asked.

Luke and Amy looked at each other, and then back at them.

"We'll be honored to help you."Luke said.

"Thanks guys. Now we still have to find seven other stars."Mario said.

The others nod in agreement.

* * *

**Preview:Mario narrating:The girls return to school, and apparently they meet a few interesting people. However, Mojo is at it again, but this time he's got help from a familiar foe of mine. Me, Luigi, and another powerpuff girl confronts them,but who is the person working with us? Find out what happens next time in:The girls return to school.**

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I hope you liked this one, and I've got to say this is a pretty long one. I'm not sure how many more will be this long, but I hope you'll like it. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
